Harry Potter and the Muggle Hero
by Yoda
Summary: Just a day out in London with the Dursleys...please R/R as usual...*COMPLETE*


Harry Potter and the 

Disclaimer: Harry Potter, his friends, enemies and all respective items and characters (beasts or beings) from the novels and novellas of J. K. Rowling are hers by moral right and legal copyright. All new creations are my own fictions by moral right. Marler is from the novels of Colin Forbes and as such is his by moral right and legal copyright.

****

Harry Potter and the Muggle Hero

'Excuse me.'

'Move please sir.'

'HEY, I'M WALKIN' HERE!'

'Shove it up your-' 

'Bernie!'

'Hello, there!'

All around Harry Potter people bustled and moved, mostly to avoid his portly uncle and cousin, but still it was a busy day in the middle of London. Aunt Petunia somehow managed to avoid hitting anyone while sticking her nose into every gap and window she found, and if someone looked at her she gave them a glare suggesting they were the size of a bug.

Squish.

Harry looked down at his tattered trainers, they had stood in something, and unfortunately for him it wasn't a bug, even more unfortunately his cousin Dudley had noticed. 'DAD! HARRY'S TROD IN SOMETHING,' he bellowed with his almighty voice, 'HE'LL GET IT IN THE CAR!' Harry knew the peace and quiet of the day was gone, despite spending six hours with the Dursleys in London, he had managed not to attract too much attention. Now five minutes from the car he had too much, everyone in the entire city of London was looking at his shoes, most of them were then turning away as Aunt Petunia beady eyed them to look for any who were taking too much of an interest. Harry slowly raised his face and turned to face the expanding purple balloon that was Uncle Vernon, and also threatening to be the next main attraction of the city sidewalks.

'WHAT DID I TELL YOU BOY – STAY OUT OF TROUBLE I SAID, BUT NO, THAT'S TOO MUCH EVEN FOR YOU, YOU UNGRATEFUL WHINING, SCRAWNY, FOUR EYED– '

'That's quite enough of that.' A calm and forceful voice interjected Uncle Vernon's mad and spittle soaked rage. 'Whether or not you have noticed sir, you are in a public place, full of people who do not wish to hear about your life, however interesting it may be.' Uncle Vernon was now blue instead of purple, who was this man? Immediately Aunt Petunia's eyes swivelled to look into horn-rimmed glasses and the mild face behind them, this got her absolutely nowhere. 'Kindly return to your own business madam, I was not addressing you.'

This was truly enough for Uncle Vernon, 'JUST WHO THE HELL?'

'There is no need to shout sir, as I said this is a public place, and we don't need a ruckus.'

'RUCKUS? I'LL GIVE YOU A BLEEDIN' RUCKUS.' Unfortunately for the man, Uncle Vernon proceeded to make his claim good, drew back his meaty fist as he grasped the man's coat by its lapels and readied his punch. With surprising speed the pink missile swung forwards for the horn-rimmed glasses, that were no longer there…and soon neither was Uncle Vernon. Harry's jaw gaped open as his uncle pulled his large behind out of a crumpled bin, while the man simply dusted his shoulders where some dust had accumulated.

'Now, shall we deal with this in a more civilised fashion? I will part my ways with you now and hope that I never have to witness such a degradation again, and buy the poor boy some new shoes.'

'Poor boy is he? You don't know what that boy is, you have no idea.'

'Do stop ranting old bean, I imagine he's a child like any other.'

'Push off,' obligingly the man left with his back straight and didn't look back, as Harry watched him leave a sort of path shaped itself around the man, no one stood in his way, no one saw him. Then a sticky and sizeable hand placed itself on Harry's shoulder. 'You know what this means don't you boy,' Uncle Vernon growled in a low voice, glancing at the purple splodge of gum Harry's foot was setting in, 'you're getting home by yourself, here's some money for the train.' Harry held out his hand as Uncle Vernon gave him a wet ten pound note from his cola-soaked wallet, then was left standing with one foot in the gum, a soggy note in his left hand and a clenched right hand as the Dursleys continued their progress to the car.

'Damn stupid Dudley,' Harry muttered vehemently as he tried to pull out his foot from the mass of gum, 'I bet that came from your big mouth, only a Sperm Whale's is larger.' Eventually Harry managed to free himself, toppling over and tripping as his foot sprung free, landing with a thud against the bin Uncle Vernon had flattened. 'This just about makes my day,' he continued sullenly when a firm hand lifted him up from the ground where he sat, 'it's you again!', the man who had thrown Uncle Vernon was back.

'Thought I'd give your parents another lecture, but they appear to have gone, thought this belonged to them, found it on the floor when I was dusting off my clothes.' In his hand he held a very familiar object to Harry, holly and phoenix feather, nice and supple, eleven inches long; the ornate and slender wand that was Harry's since his first year at Hogwart's Academy for Witchcraft and Wizardry.

'It's mine actually, I-um-brought it in a curiosity shop.' Harry was thankful at this point that he wasn't a full blown wizard, he never would have heard of a curiosity shop, but instead of reaching for it he simply dusted off his jeans where he had fallen.

'Most curious it is young man, now where are those parents of yours?'

'They're not my parents.' Harry whispered the phrase but still the man picked up on it, and he turned to face Harry with a puzzled look behind the horn-rims. 'They're my aunt and uncle,' he continued unbidden, 'my parents died a long time ago.'

'Well where's the old relatives gone then?'

'Home, they left me with this,' Harry held up the note which was now covered with ketchup as well where he'd put his hand down, 'for the train.'

'Where do you live then? Nearby?'

'No, in Surrey.'

'Surrey!' the man looked shocked at the prospect, 'that note wouldn't get you to the edge of the city.' He now looked up and tutted while Harry stood in the street feeling very small, lost and embarrassed. 'Well there's only one solution then, you'll have to come home with me and I'll give you some more money.'

Harry's jaw dropped, even the police weren't this nice! 'I can't, really, I'll just get some out of my account,' even as he said it Harry realised he didn't know where the entrance to Diagon Alley was, and even then he only knew so far that Muggle money could be turned into the wizarding world's currency.

'In that case, I feel it's only safe if I take you there myself, you could get lost here, or worse,' as he said this he eyed down a shabbily cloaked man who was lurking in an alley nearby. 'So where is it then young man?'

'Um-all I know is that it's very near the entrance to a big close shop and book shop next door, you have to pass…between them to get through.' Harry looked up hopefully at the man when he said this, there were massive clothes stores and bookshops a-dime-a-dozen in London, on every corner and street.

'Well that shouldn't be too hard too find, there's only a few places where I remember a bookshop and clothes store being beside each other.'

'Not exactly beside.' Harry added a bit nervously.

'Of course, you mentioned a little gap, I must be losing my touch or something!' with this he set off at a jaunty pace that left Harry momentarily standing until his brain caught up and reminded his legs how to move. Harry was unsure of what to do, the man was very helpful and definitely better than your ordinary Muggle…but he was still a Muggle.

'Excuse me sir…'

'Oh no, don't call me that, name's Paul Marler, my friends just call me Marler.' As Harry walked onwards he noticed that Marler had an upper-crust voice, but while he sounded and had acted like a gentleman now he seemed as normal as Harry. 'I keep up the posh act, but I hate the way it makes people think of me,' Marler continued, 'it's good though in my line of work…' Harry thought he was going to continue but beyond that the man paused abruptly, 'this is the spot isn't it?' Looking around Harry saw that Marler had led him directly to the Leaky Cauldron, 'can't see the gap though, are you sure this is the place?'

'We go through there,' Harry said pointing, 'most people miss it the first time.'

'By Jove, what a small little tavern, you're right, I missed it completely.' As Harry moved forward he noticed for the first time that Marler held a small case, 'this looks ancient, are you sure it's open?'

'It's supposed to look ancient,' Harry mumbled, then with his hand slightly shaking he opened the door and the familiar smells of Butterbeer and ale meet his nose. 'Hi Tom,' he said to the man behind the bar.

'Well 'pon my word, it's Harry Potter himself, shopping again young man?' Tom cracked a grin as he asked Harry, but his face soon went downwards, when he saw what Harry was mouthing as he pointed behind him: _Muggle._ 'You'll be Harry's friend than sir? Do you want a private booth Harry?' As he said this Tom nudged a rusty bell that hung beside him on the counter, causing most of the clientele to look up immediately, eye Marler who now stood gazing around beside Harry, than get back to their tables. Before he noticed several wizards who had been in bright robes turned them inside out so they were cloaked in darkness.

'This is a marvellous little place, Harry did he say your name was?' Harry nodded mutely, 'well, how about a drink before we go?'

'I'll order them,' Harry said quickly, 'Tom knows who I am, I've stayed here before I go off to school in term time.' Before Marler could utter another word Harry sped out of the booth and ran up to the bar where Tom was busy polishing a glass, by hand, 'Tom, thank goodness you knew what to do.'

'Ain't the first time a Muggles wandered in here, but I think he's the first that been bought in,' Tom shot Harry a look of semi-severity than listened while Harry explained the situation his uncle had put him in. 'That no good Muggle, we've gotta get you out of this somehow, but you need to go to the alley. I doubt he'll want to leave you alone though, delay him for five minutes, I'll get someone to hold the gate open while everyone else makes sure everyone knows what's happening.' As Harry left with two foaming Butterbeers, Tom called up a table of wizards and witches, 'now listen 'ere'.

Harry arrived back at the booth where Marler was studying a portrait hanging from the wall, Harry recognised it as being the opening of the pub, and all the people inside were still, almost. 'You know, I could have sworn that man was moving a second ago,' Marler said as Harry placed a foaming tankard in front of him. 'Silly eh?' he had a small sip of the foaming drink, 'wow – what is this stuff!'

'Butterbeer, Tom's is the only pub in Britain to brew it, I don't think they've heard of it outside the country…' Harry had a sip of his than continued with his bluff while the group of witches and wizards left out the back. 'It's totally non-alcoholic, and it's cheap compared to normal stuff, a mug of this is about five sickles–'

'Five what?'

'Five lots of twenty pence, why what did I say?'

'Sickles'

'It must be that picture,' Harry gestured to a scene of early wizards farming the land that appeared as if on cue, 'I was looking at it while I was talking.' Marler seemed to accept this explanation then continued drinking his beer in silence while Harry remained silent as well, within a few minutes they had finished.

'Right then, suppose we better take you off to this bank of yours,' Marler dropped two pounds on the table with a tip, and stood in the booth, 'best get you on the train home a.s.a.p.' he smiled and Harry got up and left for the back door. Leading the way Harry breathed a small sigh of relief when he saw a wizard stooped by the open gateway, wand concealed up his wand apparently looking for a coin on the ground. 'Excuse me old chap,' Marler carefully slid around the wizard, missing the wink that passed between him and Harry.

'The bank's just up this street,' Harry explained and he led Marler down Diagon Alley, as he walked along he heard a small whistle from behind him.

'There's some pretty weird shops around here Harry, are you sure this is the right place for a bank?' Harry had a look with dread at the shops, but with relief he saw they were all changed, 'Eeylops Owl Emporium' was now the 'Pet Store Central', 'Quality Quidditch Supplies' had become 'Soccer Store', but some of the more bizarre shops had barely changed. He felt a particular stomach cringe when he saw that 'Ollivanders' was still there with wands in the window, it worsened when Marler noticed it, 'hey, is that the shop where you got your fancy stick from?'

'Yeah, that'd be the one.'

'Let's have a look then,' leading the way Harry felt pressed to follow Marler as he moved to the store window, luckily he saw the _closed_ sign in the window, but also most of the store was in darkness. 'Not much is there?' he sounded almost disappointed, 'lead onto the bank then Harry,' and with this Harry led him a few feet onto the great white building that was; 'Gringotts, that's a weird name.'

'I think it's American,' Harry bluffed, 'could you wait out here, they don't much like people without accounts to go in.' Marler nodded as he studied the fantastic building, then thankful there was no goblin outside the front, Harry slipped inside where he found the bank bustling as usual. As subtly as possible, he dropped the ketchup stained tenner into a bin, then approached the first available desk, the goblin behind obviously had been waiting for Harry, because a fresh stack of money bills had appeared beside him. 'Tom?' Harry asked as the goblin counted out sixty pounds with a nod, smiling he handed the note over to Harry, with a pay slip showing this had cost him about 500 galleons, it was a steep exchange rate. Harry was just pocketing the money when he felt a sudden pain, gasping for breath with the sudden sharpness Harry clasped his hand to his scar, moving aside the hair that had covered it for the past few weeks. He pulled it away and felt sticky blood on his fingers, what did it mean? The answer was soon apparent as one of the countless doors behind the rows of goblins exploded outwards in a roar of fire.

'EVERYBODY OUT!' the voice blared magically over the building, and Harry joined the rush of people trying to get out as the goblins ran to fight the fire, however Harry soon found his escape cut off as a blinding white flash lit up the floor, hurling several witches and wizards to the sides as the rest piled out the doors. As Harry drew to a stop he saw Marler duck in the front door with his hands inside the bag he had been carrying earlier, and then he saw the white flare form itself into Voldemort, the snakelike face, blood red eyes and sweeping cloak enhanced the terrible vision. Most of the people than took off in any direction, many fled into the doors led by goblins, soon only Harry, Marler and a few braver wizards, some of whom were Ministry officials were left.

With a deep feeling of hatred and fear, Harry reached inside his pocket for his faithful wand, only to grasp thin air…Marler still had it, Harry looked up with dread to see Voldemort's face widen into a grin as he drew his wand, this act causing most of the remaining wizards to flee. Helplessly Harry glanced towards Marler, then realised the man had not only got his wand out of the bag, but also a pair of Brownings. 'Hey bozo,' the man shouted, obviously seeing him bearing down on Harry, 'why don't you pick on someone your own size?' With this stinging remark he pulled on the trigger of the first gun, causing a bullet to fly towards the Dark Wizard. 'Get down Harry!,' Marler called but Harry was already ducking and diving towards the doors, using the abandoned desks as cover, 'Go now, now!' the final remark not only aimed at Harry but also at many of the flabbergasted wizards who had never seen a gun before.

They needed no bidding as muttering under his tongue, Voldemort held up his hand to conjure a ball of fire in his hand, despite bullets all around him shredding his cloak, hat and clothes. 'What the hell?' Marler watched mesmerised as the ball grew larger, then looked into the face of the mysterious attacker which gave him a severe shock, the man was like a snake! The next thing he knew Harry had run past, grabbing his gimmick and the bag in one hand, then pulling Marler out with the other hand, quickly he loosed off another bullet in the snake-man's direction, but then turned and fled with Harry.

They did it just in time, as they flew out the front door it exploded out in a fireball of supreme proportions, sending both flying across the street into the wall of the clothes shop Marler had looked into earlier. Dazedly he felt blood running from his forehead, then turned to see Harry with a deep cut on his, his eyes shut in a state of unconsciousness. 'Damn, wake up boy,' but he got no farther as from the flaming doorway of Gringotts the mysterious man emerged again, throwing away his Brownings Marler reached into his bag, pulling out a Smith & Wesson in one hand, a Walther in the other. Steadily he rose, blood now trickling down the side of his face, warily raising both guns in his hands, 'I said pick on someone your own size you scum-sucker…' the image of Harry's unconscious form was still in Marler's head as he elevated the barrels; 'put your hands up…Now.'

He was surprised when the madman, as he obviously was, actually did put up his hands, however he was more surprised when he simultaneously rose into the air, to come crashing down on the steps of the bank in a ragged mess.

'Muggle…what did you hope to accomplish,' he heard the man speak even though he was steadily advancing on Harry again, with a groan Marler shifted himself onto his elbows, aiming the Walther into the small of the man's back. Before he had simply been hoping to distract the man, now he was ready to wound the terrorist, without hesitation he released a slug that landed square in the man's back, and released a puff of red mist out the front of his cloak, causing him to shudder, turn and face Marler than stoop down and pitch forwards.

'Got you…' Marler laughed cynically as he continued to cover the man while shifting around, after a while it became apparent he was not breathing, and with a groan of pain, Marler lifted himself up by the use of the Gringotts' wall, but then he heard a silky whisper and raised his face. He gazed into the blood red eyes of the man he had just shot, and his nerveless hands dropped the weapons he held, 'holy God…' he managed before the man's hand shot out and reached around his throat, choking the life from him.

'Hey Voldemort,' Marler was vaguely aware of the man's face turning away as he clawed at the strong hand on his neck, 'pick on someone your own kind.' Marler recognised Harry's voice,_ your own kind?_ as the hand around his throat loosened and he began to breathe again, the loose hand flung him back against the wall and he felt a rib go, and slowly slid down towards the earth below him.

Harry had seen Marler shoot Voldemort as he approached him, then he had seen the Dark Wizard rise again and start choking him, he had risen steadily and now had his wand aimed steadily over Voldemort's heart, or where it would have been if he still had one. Why hadn't the bullet killed him, Harry had seen it burst out of the front, even now Voldemort's robes were a garish red on the front, and even more blood was slowly leaking out as he watched the wizard advance down on him. 'Harry Potter,' his shrill voice boomed, 'it's time for you to meet your destiny…' as he said this Voldemort whipped his wand over his shoulder to release a curse; _'Avada Kedavra'_ Harry saw the green beam come towards him and ducked before it's lethal light could touch him, instead the glass front of Madam Malkin's exploded outwards, showering him with shards of broken fragments.

Not wasting a second Harry dove through the now open window and took cover as another green blast shot overhead, this time incinerating several shelves of school robes, muttering the Stunning Jinx Harry whipped his wand over the window ledge and was rewarded by a curse from Voldemort. Poking his head over the sill, Harry saw the Dark Wizard was limping on a left leg that had gone paralytic where his jinx had washed over it, then several things happened at once:

Voldemort rose his wand to release the Killing Curse at Harry again.

A small metal object landed at his feet with a ringing clunk.

Harry saw Marler dive behind a piece of the dislodged Gringotts' door.

Voldemort looked down with a sneer.

Harry dove behind the counter in the shop.

The grenade erupted in an explosion of flame and shrapnel.

The blast from the small explosive Marler had thrown was magnified five times by the dense magical field, and Marler found his small shelter awash in flame, Voldemort disappeared in a torrent of red mist that floating across the alley, Harry ducked as one of Madam Malkin's seating stools flew overhead and smashed into another set of shelves. Cautiously he lifted his head above the counter, and was rewarded with the sight of one of Voldemort's boots, still smoking, standing upright on the counter-top, unfortunately for Harry he was still in it. Harry followed up the leg and saw the wand pointing point blank at his forehead, almost touching the scar that it had put there years ago, dimly he heard Voldemort's shrill giggle above the throbbing sound in his head.

Steeling his eyes, Harry prepared to join his mother and father, without showing any signs of fear, he saw Voldemort form the syllables in his mouth, then as he approached 'Ke-' his head jerked upright as a fresh spillage of blood poured over half of his face. Swiftly Harry rolled aside as he saw the arm of his attacker twitch as another flow erupted from his chest, scrambling aside Harry's hearing abruptly returned with a loud BANG!

Marler was advancing with two Colts in his hands, blazing away, releasing a good sixteen rounds as Voldemort twitched a dance of death on the counter, slowly raising his wand as the grim faced Muggle advanced on him, not even flinching as a searing red bolt took a sliver of skin out of his left cheek. With just five feet between them Marler continued shooting as Voldemort struggled to lift his wand, eventually managing to do so – and sending the Killing Curse straight at the stationary Muggle. Except his remarkable skill made him not there, and Harry watched amazed as with windmilling arms Marler leant back so far his back was like an arch as the lethal curse shot over his chest, inches from certain death for the man. On top of the counter Voldemort gasped raggedly and Harry could of sworn he had a deep rattling as the black hearted villain breathed out deeply and fell backwards off the counter in a mess of blood and charred clothing.

'Nice shot,' Harry croaked as Marler sat down and lobbed the two guns aside, 'I guess I owe you an explanation…' and with this Harry explained about Muggles and wizards, Voldemort and himself, Hogwarts, the Leaky Cauldron and Ministry of Magic.

'I always thought that was the Ministry of Materials,' Marler muttered, 'I guess it's time I explained a few things myself old boy. I'm meant to be on holiday, but I work for the government, kind of like a temporary James Bond, I'm the best marksman in Europe so I'm always armed, you never can tell when you'll need protection!' he laughed at this point, but swiftly stopped, groaned and held his ribs. 'Well if you're a wizard, let's have some magic cure all medicine then.' Harry opened his mouth to reply but was stopped when a shadow fell across the room, turning his head he saw a group of open-mouthed wizards outside, ''bout bloody time you lot took some interest in us, come on, we need a couple of hands!' and willingly the crowd swarmed into the shop to help, Marler groaned slightly as two wizards lifted him up between them, 'a couple of ribs wouldn't go amiss either.'

As the crowd grew in size Harry and Marler were lifted back to the exit of Diagon Alley with eager hands lifting the limping heroes, it was only when they had been seated in a large booth and their injuries had been treated that Harry realised a problem, Marler was still a Muggle. 'Erm…I don't think we can let you remember any of this,' he started, 'only a few Muggle people know we exist, my relatives, and families of children who have gone to Hogwarts.'

'How can you stop me remembering?'

'A Memory Charm…'

'Well,' Marler had a thoughtful face on, 'God forbid I should be the one who exposes you, likewise if you could keep my identity a secret…'

'Yeah, I've had to keep some big ones in my time though, let me tell you.'

'Well then I'll be off, thank the doctors for me, they did wonders for the old ribs…I'll see you around Harry Potter.' With this Marler rose from the booth and walked for the front door for the Cauldron, Harry followed slowly behind and let him open the door and stroll out, never looking back.

__

'Obliviate' Harry whispered softly, and the charm shot from his wand and engulfed the figure merging into the London crowd, then he turned back into the pub where wizards, witches and all inhabitants of his world were celebrating the downfall of Voldemort, then Tom elevated his tankard in Harry's direction, as Marler faded from view in the background.

'To Harry Potter, and the Muggle Hero.'


End file.
